Malibu Club
The Malibu Club is a night club in Vice Point, Vice City that appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. It is the place to be in Vice City. You'll see police officers, SWAT, army soliders, members of the Cuban gang, the Haitian gang, the Sharks and so on dancing. The club is located in Vice Point, Vice City; close to The Well Stacked Pizza Company. Kent Paul frequents the club in 1986 (setting of GTA: Vice City). The club can be purchased by protagonist Tommy Vercetti for $120,000, which then triggers off a series of missions. After completing the missions the club generates up to $10,000 a day. The Vercetti Gang does not appear either inside or outside the Malibu Club. It is not a good idea to use your weapons to kill everyone in the club as it can increase your wanted level up to four stars, causing the SWAT team to come after you. Malibu Club Missions No Escape? Tommy Vercetti, planning a bank robbery, is informed by Ken Rosenberg of a good safecracker called Cam Jones. Tommy breaks him out of the Vice City Police Department jail, and takes him back to his home. The Shootist Tommy Vercetti needs someone who can handle a gun, and Cam Jones tells him about a local gun-runner Phil Cassidy. Tommy defeats Phil at Ammu-Nation in a shooting range competition, after which Phil agrees to join Tommy in the bank robbery. .]] The Driver Tommy Vercetti needs a getaway driver, and Phil tells him about a man called Hilary King. After Tommy defeats Hilary in a street race, Hilary joins the team as a driver. The Job The group goes to El Banco Corrupto Grande (its real name) and Tommy, Phil and Cam entered the bank and Hilary circles the block. After the safe is cracked by Cam, the alarm sounds and the police storm the building. They killed several police as they exit the building. When Hilary arrives and gets out of the car to provide cover, gets shot dead. Tommy and Phil escape (Cam can also escape, although depending on the players choice, Cam can die), and split the money. Purchasing the Malibu Club and completing the four asset missions is required for 100% Completion. The clubs is present in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (set in 1984), although there is no indication as to whether it is the Malibu Club. Trivia *The Malibu Club is a spoof of The Babylon Club from the 1983 film Scarface. *The Malibu Club has a spoof of YMCA, a 1978 song by the Village People. There is a builder, a police officer, a soldier, a firefighter and a biker. *Thers is a scale model of Juan Cortez' ship upstairs. *Although there is a full bar on the ground floor, Ken Rosenberg has a minibar installed in the upstairs manager office. Glitch *If you thow a molotov cocktail at the floor in the club the floor will disappear and blue hell will appear. This glitch only woks sometimes. Category:Clubs Category:Assets in GTA Vice City Category:Criminal Businesses